


Induratize

by WoeyLeaf



Category: Black Cat (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, International Fanworks Day 2021, M/M, Obsession, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoeyLeaf/pseuds/WoeyLeaf
Summary: (v) To make one's own heart harden or resistant to someone's pleas or advances, or to the idea of love.He does not care for him, only the potential that he has. He will not care for anyone because affection is for the weak.
Relationships: Creed Diskenth/Train Heartnet
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Write My Rare Ships!





	Induratize

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Feuchen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Feuchen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Feuchen) in the [Rarewishes](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Rarewishes) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
> 
> 
> anyooooneeee??? >///<
> 
> i'm falling again in this fandom/ship and i'm thirsty for anything for this...
> 
> \-----------
> 
> Wow, it's been literal years since I've seen this fandom, makes me realize how old I've gotten. Never had the opportunity to read the manga but I did watch the anime but I still remember it being really good but I still had to refresh my brain a bit. Most likely not what you wanted Feuchen but I am addicted to writing almost anything with a sprinkle of angst somewhere in there, but then again it's not the most cheerful of fandoms either.

The thick air was almost choking now, but he did not care to even give his mind a breather to think about the burning sensation in his lungs from it's coldness: Just another reminder from the Universe that he was still mortal and also ungodly weak.

If he gave chance to close his eyes there was no doubt that his mind would wander back to 'those' memories. What wouldn't he give to feel her body stiffen under him, the sensation of knowing he had slain the woman who dares call him his mother. To him she was nothing but a whore and a cheap disposable one at that. No mother would ever do what that witch did, as if a young child could do the things she claimed he did.

'You ruined my life, you stupid brat!'

He still doesn't understand how it was any of his fault that she screwed up her own life, as if he asked to be born. She would always find a way to punish him whether it was outright hitting him or just starving him to death so much so that he could feel his body shutting down and left to scavenge food on his own.

He used to be so pathetic then, he was foolish to ever think that all he needed to do was run away, away from that witch so that he would never have to suffer again.

_Oh how wrong he was._

Instead of anyone offering to help a poor withered child, they choose to ignore him too. There where those who also did a more worse crime than to just walk by. Some would laugh at him and some would even beat him harder than his mother would claiming that he was 'a pathetic eyesore' and left more bruises on his frail body than he even thought was possible. Even the police didn't help him, in fact they joined in too.

At one point he was so sure that he would die as he laid on the cold wet street, to just close his eyes and be done with it so that he would no longer have to exist. As he felt the cold seep in he truly came to realise just how unjust the world really was. That all of the world's sinners would walk free and forget that he ever existed.

And then that was when he started to panic because he didn't want them to get away with what they've done to him. He wanted to hurt them and make them suffer as much as he did, if not more. After the adrenaline wore of from attacking his mother the image of he lifeless face made him realise that only the strongest can survive in this so called world and those who are deemed the slightest bit weak will eventually perish. That's why people can never last forever, because some way or another they are weak and pathetic.

But he didn't want to be weak. No, he won't let himself die. He'll ensure that he will exist forever.

It was him, only he could cleanse this world of the weak and only the strongest could survive.

Because he was not weak he did not die that day. Instead he trained to fight and learn how to defend himself and spent many years of his life growing up by a sword. He eventually joined the infamous assassin organisation Chronos and learnt that if he ever wanted anything he just needed to use his sword.

But then one day a pathetic young newbie took the rank that he was supposed to have. He thought that he more than provided that he was strong but instead they had called him unstable and unreliable and so the that position was given away to some unknown brat. However what was more despicable was the fact that he was asked to assist him, like he was the one in need to be babysitted by this child who they claimed was a better killer than him. If you were to ask the mountains of people that had been cut down short by his blade they would tell you otherwise.

He thought about destroying Chronos right then and there because he would never stoop so low as some brat's sidekick. He had been using the organisation for his own gain anyway and had been planning on disposing of them for a while now, but instead he decided that he would wait and take the lowly role as a add-on for this nobody.

Creed wanted to know what made the snot nose better than him and he needed to solidify his plans anyway.

He had heard a little bit about the kid in passing, not that he ever really cared about the other members, like he bought into the whole 'we are all family' line. He was shorter than him and was an expert at guns and had even picked up the nickname 'black cat', but just because he was good at erasing lots of people didn't make him better than he was.

He remembered the first assignment that they were assigned together and the many more that followed. A white-collared scammer to multi-mass murdering gangs ruining businesses for others in the back ends of towns. He didn't care though who he killed as long as he could kill someone, wether they were bad or good meant nothing to him. It seemed it was the same for him too.

He didn't hesitate and always delivered a clean shot to the head. The brown-haired boy showed little care for anyone including him and it was something that he didn't care about, welcomed even. Even number one as hard as an exterior they had he knew they still had a vulnerable side to them somewhere. With him however, the more that he looked the less sure he was that the kid had a soft side too. He was quick to brush off any comments the sliver-haired man would say and never acted on small talk.

For the first time in his life he found himself admiring someone and he deemed worthy of a place in his new paradise he was soon going to create. The more he observed him the more he saw his potential that could help with the formation of the new Eden, someone who could rule with him as the new God.

As it got closer to putting his plan into place the more he was determined to set Train free from the chains that Chronos has put onto his potential and he wanted to be able to use it to it's fullest. With nano technology it was less than a dream away when the both of them would become immortal. He used to tell him how much he hated the world and how unjust it was and so it was an honour for anyone to receive his help and he would allow him to get his revenge and a place in reshaping the world with him.

He found himself sneaking into his room more than he would like to admit, though he was most likely sure that the other new about his night time visits. Not like it was any suprise to him as every good assassin sleeps with one eye open because they aren't the only ones who can kill. Sometimes more often he would find him on random roofs in the cities and towns after they had completed a mission and he would find himself joining him.

He never believed in friendship but he was sure that if he did he would be friends with the other, or at least try to anyway. He was emotionally cold and ignored all others unless it was absolutely necessary, but that was one of the reasons why he admired him so much. Those who care are those who are weak, and so he did not care about him only the potential that he had.

Yet, despite that fact he would still find himself looking out for him during their missions but that was only because he didn't want him to fall short before he could be able to use him. He would find himself still in the same town long after their target was erased and he would find that he had just purchased some milk even though he was never really fond of the stuff. He told himself that it was only to ensure his loyalty and the boy's strength, and when he simply took it off the man without a single word of thanks in his way he found himself admiring him even more than he had.

The night before he was about to betray the Chronos Organisation he found himself back in the boy's room. He still wasn't sure to this day why he decided to visit him that night but he liked to think it was because he wanted to ensure that his potential would not be weakened when he left, though as if someone as strong as him would ever weaken. It was why he chose him in the first place. He seemed to be deeper into sleep that night than he normally was and so he found himself being able to move closer towards him than he would normally be allowed to.

His face was different when he slept. His face no longer had the tight strun expression he was used to seeing. For the first time he saw the slightest bit of vulnerability in him. Rather than this disappointing him as much as it should have he found himself moving even closer to him. He wondered what he was thinking about. He liked to think that he had the same dreams that he had and probably most likely did. If revenge was so sweet in their dreams imagine how much sweeter it would be in real-life.

Eventually he placed his thumb under the boy's eye before he could realise what he was doing. He couldn't help but think how pretty he still managed to be even with only a few hours sleep in almost every occasion. Like this he almost appeared to be a young girl and wondered what it was that led him to be just like him, not that the boy would ever tell him.

He lowered his thumb to his lips and felt that it was free of its usual tensity. He never once smiled and he intended on keeping it that way. Yet he still found himself curious what it would look like if he did and so with his thumb and index he mimicked one that he had seen on so many children before they realise that he had slain one of their family members. He looked so pretty when he did and he decided that he would allow him to smile one they had created Eden together and that they both have become immortal with nothing left to hold him down. He had intended to leave yet he found himself placing his on top of the brown-haired boy's.

He quickly left after that so that he would not become weak. The boy was only a tool and nothing more.

.

.

.

A long time after he had made Chronos begin to crumble he began to speak out the black cat once more. He would eventually convince him to join because no foolish person would ever turn down the opportunity to get everything that they so desperately wanted. It was time for the initiation of the plan's next phase and he needed the aid of the boy.

It was not so hard to find him yet it still took a few days to find him because he was no ordinary asiassin and cats always choose the most difficult places to hide. However Creed was no ordinary assassin, or was anyway. He no longer took that title role, he was no longer a hireable assassin but a cleanser and soon to be a new god.

He found that the boy had left the organisation for a while and was hiding low in a small town. As he had many months ago he found him alone on a dark rooftop at as he sat drinking a bottle of milk on his own.

He clambered from rooftop to rooftop before he reached the one that he resided on. He walked over to him but just before he could call his name another one did so. Rather than intrude he decided that he would hide out of view and watch as a cheap looking woman walked over to him in him place.

He could hear the conversation that was playing out and being overly experienced was able to catch every word and gesture made between the both of them. It made him both sick and furious than he ever knew was possible.

She was worse than a cheap assassin, she was a weak sweeper who didn't even have the guts to kill them. She talked about justice but the only thing that should ever govern the world is that the strongest survive. It was the same reason why cats abandon the runts of their litters who are too slow to catch up with their much stronger abled siblings, it was the only way to evolve and make progress.

It wasn't the nonsense that the bitch had ranted on and on about that pissed him off, but the fact that she had started to make a dent in the Black Cat's exterior. He wasn't weak and he wasn't supposed to show any other emotion other than hatred self-satisfaction, so why was it that this woman had made him show the tiniest bit of affection towards her.

If he was not weak then there was only one explanation for it; she had put a spell on him.

And he realised that it was only him that could break it. He would make sure that he would never smile at her again.

All that he needed to do was dispose of her, he didn't care how he did it. As much as he wanted to punish her he knew that he had to be quick about it otherwise he could end up trapped in her curse forever, she was a witch just like his mother. If she had captured him then she was incredibly dangerous and he could not let he interfere.

No, he would set him free and slay him from the beast that has taken him as hostage in its jaws. He vowed to save him.


End file.
